


One

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kurotsuki Gift Exchange 2017, M/M, aftermath of Nekoma's loss during nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukki goes to the locker room where Kuroo is after Nekoma lost nationals to Karasuno.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my @kurotsukiexchange fic for @3solangelo4evr3 on tumblr. I couldn’t find a good time frame for the Shiratorizawa game so I ended up focusing on Nekoma’s loss at Nationals instead. Sorry this is more on the angsty side! I’ll make it up to you if you’d like the continuation.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone in. But he knew he couldn’t have not gone in. The battle ended with three sets, two wins, and one winner.

Ten players had left the court. Tsukishima counted the numbers of the red jerseys. He didn’t mean to count, but only nine came out. One was missing.

One.

He knew one was missing, still he went in. Walked through the doors of the locker that contained none of his belongings to begin with.

“I’ll be back.” The words had escaped his mouth before he had time to stop himself.

The lights in the locker were out, but he could make the silhouette of Kuroo sitting on the bench, head down, hair dangling, his fists probably clenched in front of him, breath too calm to be considered normal. Tsukishima could tell he was deep in thought, though more than that he was trying to redirect his emotions away from his eyes. Kuroo wouldn’t cry in front of his teammates, not in this way. That was the burden of a captain. Everyone could break, but the captain must stand tall, unwavering, and strong because his breaking would be the last straw. It wasn’t like Tsukishima cared about Kuroo or anything, but he wondered what Kuroo had said to his teammates this time. Kuroo was a talker, words flow through his mouth like an endless river. He wondered what words of encouragement he used to dry the tears of those around him. He wondered what words Kuroo tried to tell himself. It was one thing to give advice or comfort others, but to try and convince oneself was something he didn’t believe even Kuroo could do.

“Kenma?” Tsukishima hadn’t noticed Kuroo had turned toward him. He didn’t wait for a response before moving his hands to grip the bench as he leaned back. He tipped his head, facing upward toward the ceiling and a broken laughter hung solemnly in the room. “We lost.”

Without saying anything, Tsukishima walked over. It really wasn’t like he cared for Kuroo or anything. Losses weren’t a big deal for Tsukishima. He didn’t set expectations for wins. Maybe because he was a freshman and he knew at the back of his head that there will still be next year. It was different for the third years. This was it. For Daichi, Sugawara, Azumane, this was it. To Bokuto, this was it. To Kuroo, this was it. Tsukishima couldn’t stand when there was this much remorse over a loss. It reminded hisom of Akiteru. It reminded him of all that he couldn’t do. It reminded him of feelings he’d forgotten he’d buried away.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo pulled back in shock. Tsukishima’s hand had patted Kuroo’s shoulders without him realizing it. The locker-room was dark, but not dark enough to hide the tears that glistened on Kuroo’s cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima admitted because he really didn’t know why he walked in here knowing that Kuroo would be in here. He didn’t come to rub salt on his wounds. He didn’t come here to comfort Kuroo. At least that was what he thought.

Kuroo stood up, unintentionally walking Tsukishima up against the locker as he tried to get a better look at him. “You did well.”

“I learned from the best.” Tsukishima barely whispered, overwhelmed by the lack of space between them.

Kuroo chuckled, breath tickling Tsukishima’s skin. “Are you trying to comfort me?”

“Me? Comfort you?” Tsukishima scoffed. “How so?”

Tsukishima regretted the question the minute it slipped out because before he could do anything, Kuroo was up against him, pinning his hands to the locker, gripping harder than he intended as his body trembled against Tsukishima. The short breaths that shivered through Tsukishima’s jacket made it clear that Kuroo was crying, his tears of frustration seeping into the arms of his rival. And Tsukishima was willing to bear it all. Kuroo released Tsukishima’s hands to pound against the locker. One. Two.  Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s fists before they hit the locker again, clutching them to his chest until the older man relaxed.

“Your team’s waiting.” Tsukishima said and released Kuroo’s hands, using this opportunity to break the moment, to let Kuroo step back and pull himself together. But Kuroo’s hands now grabbed a fistful of Tsukishima’s jacket.

“I wanted to win…” Kuroo’s words were barely audible as they slipped out his lopsided smile that had never been so broken. The raw emotions that were hidden so well beneath his captain image and words now overflowed and filled the room with no restraints.

 _I know_. _I know_. How Tsukishima knew too well. He knew it all too well.

But what was he supposed to do? Hearing the words repeatedly thrown at his chest. _I wanted to win. I wanted to win. I wanted to win._ What comfort would his words be? He took those points right out of Kuroo’s hands. He _took_ that win away from him. He couldn’t even apologize because Karasuno did their best too.

Tsukishima could hear the footsteps outside, wondered if anyone was going to walk in. He took a deep breath and guided Kuroo’s hands away from his chest before wrapping his arms around his waist, letting the older man bury his muffled cries deep into Tsukishima. He would be the only one to know. When Tsukishima had taken all the tears, pain, and frustrations, Kuroo would walk out of the locker as the unwavering captain his team respected, and Tsukishima would walk out and forget this moment of darkness ever happened.

“Your phone’s ringing.” Kuroo pulled away to sit back down on the bench.

It was Yamaguchi. Karasuno was heading out in a few minutes.

“Thanks,” Kuroo said when Tsukishima ended the call.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“I know…” Kuroo chuckled as he stood up and ran his fingers through the black fringes that were drenched in sweat, lifting them so Tsukishima could see both his eyes. “It’s thanks in advance.”

Before Tsukishima had time to register Kuroo’s statement, the older man was already in his face and away. “That’ll be my one win today.” Kuroo’s lips curved upward. It wasn’t that mischievous or I’m-just-provoking-you grin. That smile oozed accomplishment with a tinge of shyness. “Don’t take that away from me either.”

Tsukishima’s heart might’ve stopped pumping. He couldn’t be sure he was breathing anymore. Because even a split second was long enough for Tsukishima to feel the undeniable contact between their lips.

It was only one second. Only a quick brush. But goddammit, it was unexpected and Tsukishima couldn’t believe Kuroo just kissed him.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo spoke first. “What’s your number? I don’t think I ever got it.”

“Are you seriously asking me this now?”

“Yeah, why not.” Kuroo answered nonchalantly, taking Tsukishima’s phone from his hand and typing in his number. “Gotta keep tabs on who sees me breaking.”

“I didn’t--”

“You owe me lunch. I’ll see you this weekend!” Kuroo said quickly before grabbing his stuff and heading out. He wasn’t gone long before he ran back inside, pulling Tsukishima for another kiss, longer this time. “Just in case you missed it the first time.”

“I didn’t miss it the first time,” Tsukishima mumbled to himself when Kuroo left. But now he really did feel like he lost.

But it was just one lost. He’ll take it back when he sees Kuroo again. Maybe once, maybe twice.

\---

Kuroo seemed recovered when Tsukishima saw him at the train station. It was strange seeing him out of uniform. He’d never say it out loud, but Kuroo was attractive in his plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted as he walked over.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Everywhere,” Kuroo said, getting an eye roll from Tsukishima. “Follow me.”

Kuroo took Tsukishima to several stores before they actually went to eat at a café. Kuroo had a lot to say, like usual and Tsukishima didn’t back down on his words either. They ended up spending much longer at the café than expected. It wasn’t until they got a call from Bokuto and Akaashi that they finally left. They were all going to be meeting at an arcade.

The arcade was much darker than Tsukishima is used to seeing it. Kuroo didn’t wait to take advantage of the darkness, sliding his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder smugly. He pecked his lips unexpectedly, causing Tsukishima to push him away in shock. “It’s 3 to zero.” He grinned, “I’m keeping count.”

“Please don’t,” Tsukishima managed to respond, his heart throbbing unceremoniously against his chest.

“Oh how could I not?” Kuroo tightened his grip on Tsukishima. “You know I like to win.” Kuroo’s breathy whisper sent goosebumps to rush across his skin, ears burning at his words. “Unless you’re letting me win by default.”

Tsukishima turned to face Kuroo. Despite his words, Kuroo’s expression was really soft and Tsukishima allowed himself to take the points back. One by one, he counted the kisses. One. Two. Three…or was that four? Was it his point or Kuroo’s? Small chaste pecks became lingering ones that couldn’t be numbered anymore. It wasn’t about winning or losing anymore, just simply kissing. How Tsukishima wished games were like this, with no winner or loser. Where the outcome wasn’t one, but two.

“Bokuto and Akaashi are probably here.” Tsukishima said between breaths, getting only a noncommittal hum from Kuroo. “We should probably go get them.”

“Can I crash your place tonight?”

Tsukishima thought about it. “Yeah.” He was finally able to pull away from the kiss. “Let me call home.”


End file.
